


愿承君欢

by SimoneOut



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimoneOut/pseuds/SimoneOut
Summary: 狐狸和君王的故事





	愿承君欢

听说洛清出生的那几天，附近方圆百里的喜鹊全都飞过来围着皇宫，叫了个彻夜不眠，伴随着紫光从皇后的寝宫照出，异香弥漫了这个皇宫。 吉兆，一定是吉兆。几乎所有人都这么说。 洛清在皇子中排名第三，是皇后的第二子。他自幼聪慧机敏，长大了更是琴棋书画无不造诣高深，再加上天神般的俊美与温和脾气，不知道成了京中多少豆蔻少女的暗恋对象。 大哥强势，唯恐这个弟弟被歹人欺负，登基后便将他护在羽翼之下，洛清的小日子过的倒也悠闲。 只是好景不长，国人敬仰皇帝，却更敬仰这位三王爷，民间更多是为他建立的庙宇，甚至有人称该做皇帝的就是这位天神下凡的三王爷。嫉妒逐渐生了恨，这样的言论也成为了皇帝心中的刺，皇宫大院内本就亲情冷漠，就算是亲兄弟，又如何？就在这年春天，洛清被赶出了皇宫，囚在华清山上，为当朝皇帝编史。 山中虽寂静，但洛清却不觉得闷，点上燃香，一盏清茶便可以坐上整天，有人说他在暗暗蛰伏，养精蓄锐，以后定将这帝位夺来，但他生来便不争强好胜，在他看来，世间有无数美好，为何偏偏要与权势为伍？ 傍晚，洛清转头看了看空空如也的鱼篓，看来今天又要被厨房奚落了，他苦笑了一下，之前为何要向厨房夸下海口呢？是啊，厨房还在等他的鱼做汤，不过这海口已经夸了近几个月了，他还从来没有钓到过，估计厨房也不抱希望吧。 慢慢悠悠的站起身，拎着空鱼篓走回暂住的道观，道观门口几个随他一起隐入深山的侍卫正站在一起，不知道在看些什么，等发现洛清站在他们身后才忙不迭的行礼，其中一位举了举手中一团雪白的东西说：“王爷，抓了只白狐狸。” 洛清看向那只狐狸。小小的、雪白的一团，被倒拎着，一双乌黑的眼睛，与洛清对个正着。 “听山里人说是非常罕见的雪狐，难得的美味。而且尾巴上的毛做笔最好，等一会儿剪下来做个几支，您用。” 洛清并不理睬那个护卫，与狐狸对视了半天，挥挥手道：“放了吧。” 众人皆惊愕的面面相觑。 “你们随我出家那么久，就这点道行吗？放了！”说罢，洛清就拎着鱼篓走了出去，再也不看那只狐狸。 之后便可以经常看到那只狐狸。洛清有时弹琴，它就蹲坐在对面的竹林里，雪白的一团，远远的看着洛清，似乎懂得琴音，听得如痴如醉；洛清有时写史，雪白的纸张铺满一地，它便混在那地雪白中，为洛清叼来正在找寻的笔。 再然后就像一只狗一样，一直跟在洛清的身后。洛清睡觉，也是趴在他的枕侧，非要看着洛清沉沉入睡才肯睡去。 周围人都啧啧称奇，说那畜牲是在感谢洛清的不杀之恩吗？洛清则很乐意的收了这个小跟班，给它取了小名，“阿韵”。 烈日当空，洛清正坐在树荫下钓鱼，几乎半天的时间过去了，仍旧一无所获，阿韵趴在他身边，啃着他带来的冰镇西瓜，偶尔抬头看一眼洛清仙风道骨的容颜，一天看来又要平静的过去了。 一阵风吹过，树叶沙沙作响，阿韵忽然停止了啃西瓜的动作，往树丛间看了一眼，再看了看专心钓鱼的洛清，站起身来跑了过去，在树丛间一闪便消失了。 天，暗了下来，厚而重的乌云，似乎要压向地面。夏季的天总是这样变幻莫测，看来似乎是要下雨了，洛清回头找不到阿韵，想必它是跑去玩了，也不放在心上，拎了鱼篓便往回走。 雷声阵阵，洛清却走得不紧不慢，风渐渐转大，树枝剧烈摇晃，豆大的雨点，劈头盖脸地落下，洛清看着手中的鱼篓，正犹豫着要不要扣在头上时，迷雾飘散，一排与树叶一色的蒙面人站在他面前，手中长剑劈开雨帘，闪着冷冷寒光。 洛清来不及反应，甚至还没想到逃跑，那一排蒙面人已经向他逼了过来。 “咻——”剑风扫过他的脸，划到了皮肤，生疼，一劫鬓发断开，掉落。 今天是死期吗？他不由的想，人因为想避开那一剑而狼狈的跌倒在地，还来不及爬起又一剑刺过来，他知道自己无论如何也躲不过这一剑，只能闭眼等死。 就在这时，耳边忽然传来一个声音，似雷又不是雷声，然后是一连串的惨叫，洛清慌忙睁开眼，却看见那一排蒙面人全都倒在地上，脸上身上血迹斑斑，他大吃一惊，抬眼朝四周看了看。 风雨交加，看不到是什么，只有不远处一道看不真切的白影一闪而过。 “像是被野兽的利爪所伤，王爷果然有上天庇佑，连这山中的野兽也要帮助王爷。”事后，洛清的随从看到那些尸体后说。 洛清沉默不语，他不在乎是不是有什么上天庇佑，山雨欲来风满楼，那几个人脚上全穿着官靴，一定是朝中发生了么事，王兄再容不下他，毕竟是同母所生，应不该这般绝情。 阿韵不知是何时出现的，蹲在洛清的脚边，来回蹭他的腿，他回过神，将它抱起。雪白的狐狸毛，柔软的蹭着他的手掌，让他的心里也生出一丝柔软。 手下不知为何对官靴的事情闭口不提，但就在隔日，朝中的掌权大臣忽然到访，来到的时候疲惫不堪，显然走得很急。 “先帝驾崩，秘而不发。”刚开始便是这八个字，让洛清措手不及。 “先帝并无子嗣，故传位于王爷，请与老臣速速归朝。”大臣缓缓行礼，跪地不起。 “不是还有二哥吗？” 大臣冷嗤了一声：“妃嫔所生，哪有王爷您尊贵。何况让王爷登基是先帝的旨意，请王爷不要再推脱了。” 一只鸟雀落在窗边，洛清不知为何竟然走神了，怔怔地看了那雀儿半晌。 大臣不肯离开，一把老骨头跪在冰冷的湿地上，洛清不答应就不肯起。 到了第二日，大臣已硬生生跪晕过去，洛清看着不忍，叹了口气，知道逃不过宿命，终究还是答应了。

离朝许久，现今的一切恍如隔世，荣华富贵扑面而来，夹杂着森森让人颤栗的阴谋。洛清坐在权力的最高端往下望，那寂静如水的日子已经一去不复返了。 洛清和他的兄长不同，以仁治国，大赦天下，减免赋税，但百姓赞颂他仁政时，却也有不少人借着他仁慈欺上了头。 “是的，我没有子嗣。”洛清从一堆奏折中抬起头，“那就立二哥为储君好了。” “不行，皇上当立后。”几位大臣跪地请求，“明日就可以下令，二品以上官员家中凡是到达适婚年龄的女儿都可送来名册。” 洛清站起身，负手立在窗边，窗外的风景秀丽，每一枝每一叶都被精心修剪，全不如山上的景致那般随性悠闲，正如被锁在深宫中的他。 “那就立后吧。”半晌，他还是答应了。 几天后，案几上便摆满了名册和画，画中的少女环肥燕瘦，都是出身显赫。他看的倦了，随意抽出一张，画中的少女，一身白衣，身形绝美，已能倾城，眼神淡淡自画纸间看来，似乎能看进他的心中，眼角轻轻挑起说不出的妩媚动人，他并不是只看表象之人，却难免心中一动，提笔在画纸上勾了一个圈。 “就她吧。” 大婚那夜下了一场雪，四周一片白，只有喜字红装煞是夺目，他掀开了她的盖头，红烛下她美得不可方物，倒了酒与她交杯，忽然觉得自己荒唐，竟然还不知道她的名字，于是轻声问，她擦了擦唇上的美酒，声音轻柔，看着他的眼说，“小名阿韵。” 洛清猛然回忆起山中的那只雪狐，轻笑：“好，阿韵，以后我们就是夫妻了” 阿韵喜穿白色，神情冷淡，只有在洛清来时才会露出微笑，默默的守在其身旁，洛清抚琴，她便起舞，偶画丹青，她便敛袖磨墨。 然而，阿韵又恃宠而骄，稍有不快，价值连城的首饰照样摔碎，洛清俊美，有宫女多看了一眼，第二日便被发现毙命于宫外。 悍后的名声不久便流传于宫中民间。 洛清也有耳闻，只是前朝事务繁琐，后宫之事实在无法顾及。 一年堪堪而过，阿韵仍未诞下皇子，宫中让洛清纳妃的请求越演越烈。 阿韵坐在御花园的凉亭里，喂亭外池中的鲤鱼，鲤鱼红艳艳的一大群聚来。下人来报，又有老臣劝洛清纳妃了。 阿韵连着放鱼食的青花盘一起扔进池里。 之后的几个月里，不时有老臣告老还乡，几个正值壮年的年轻臣子也莫名获罪被贬他乡，再之后便无人胆敢提起纳妃之事。 民间有关阿韵的坏名声，已与妲己褒姒齐名。 深夜，门外传来滴水的声音，是下雨了吗？ 洛清睁开眼，这段时间他总是浅眠，有些声音便醒了，并且总是感到疲惫，稍动一下就觉得头晕目眩。侧过身，阿韵就躺在他的身旁，小小的身子依偎着他，乖巧而温顺，洛清默默地看了她半晌，起身。 打开门，门外打盹的小太监瞬间被惊醒，连忙慌张地跪下，洛清摆了摆手，随手抓起一件披风走了出去。 果然是下雨了，并不大，细如牛毛地下着，风一吹便倾洒了一身。 小太监在身后急急地跟着，口中道：“皇上可别着了凉，皇后怪罪。” 皇后，又是皇后。听到“皇后”两字，洛清停下，说起来，这宫中没有人怕他，却似乎全都对他的皇后噤若寒蝉。洛清不由得在身后的石阶上坐下，看着纷飞雨丝发起呆来。 他忽然想起一年多前的自己，也是这样坐着，不是深夜对着满目的雨丝，而是悠闲地举着鱼竿，那样的日子才适合他。立在风口浪尖上，他自认为虽然能看穿一切，但终究学不来大哥的强势无情。 “废了皇后，不然将后患无穷。”告老还乡的老臣临别时提醒洛清。 他没有应，只是眼看着老臣沧桑的背影蹒跚失望而去。 叹了口气，站起身，头晕得厉害，脚步趔趄了一下，被小太监扶住，抬头看到阿韵站在门口，身上披着雪白的披风，很近却似乎又很远地看着他。 他冲她一笑，走上去握住她的手：“外面太冷了，我们回屋去。” 她停在门口，没有跟上去，洛清感觉到异样，转身问：“怎么了？” 她低垂着头：“方才听皇上在叹气，是那奴才惹你不开心吗？” 他笑，柔声道：“没有，没有不开心，别乱想。” 她点了点头，随他进屋。 第二日，那个小太监失了踪影，最后发现死在茅房。 洛清正在御书房批阅奏折，忽然听有人低声哭泣，便闻声而往，却见值夜的太监用衣袖捂着脸，轻轻抽泣。 “何事在此哭泣？”批阅的奏折还在手中，洛清问那太监。 太监起初不肯言明，只是抽抽搭搭的，止不住哭泣，见洛清有些愠怒，才肯说出实情。 洛清听后，半晌不言，只是抓着奏折的手忽然握紧。 夜深安寝，太监掌灯皇后寝宫，洛清站在宫门外，看着寒夜中一身白衣的阿韵，站在殿门口殷殷地盼着，脸上神色虽然清冷，却哪有半分狠毒。 真的是她做的吗？种种传闻真的属实？ 心里矛盾，洛清站在宫门口久久不入，才发现与自己共枕之人他竟半点也不了解，喜什么？不喜欢什么？只是应着那些老臣们的要求，娶了，相敬如宾。 不曾恩爱。 太监轻声询问，他一叹气，道：“就不进去了吧。” “废了皇后，不然将后患无穷。”那句话又自他的脑中冒出来，像一根针刺进心头，扎得他喘不过气来。大臣们在大殿上侃侃而谈，他全没有听进去，直到有人唤他。 连唤了几声他才回过神，抬眼望去，说话的正是那位迎他回朝登基的老臣，老臣为人谨言慎行，不容有人半分马虎，此时看来少不了一顿念话，然而，老臣却忽然跪下，大声请求洛清废了皇后，顿时殿下一片私语声。 洛清当真意外，平日里求他纳妃的很多，敢这样直截了当要求废皇后的却是第一次，他自那龙柱后看到一道白影停在那里久久不去，显然也在等待他的回答。 洛清看着那老臣，老臣一脸坚决，与洛清对视，洛清沉默半晌，回答道：“废后乃大事，国丈请起，容朕考虑。” 国丈不起，神情哀伤：“小女蒙皇上宠爱被封为皇后，本是家门大幸，然，一年无所出，且善妒心狠，祸乱朝政，实不配国母之名，请皇上下令废后，不然老臣将跪地不起。” 又是这一招，洛清望了望那道白影，道：“祸乱朝政？国丈是在暗指朕无能，让个妇人为所欲为吗？” 国丈现出惶恐之色，想要争辩，洛清抬手阻止，道：“皇后不可废，朕同意纳妃便是。” 于是，选妃之事终于定下来了，各地甄选官宦人家待字闺中的女儿，如火如荼，好不热闹。 然而……

大火。 半月前选的美人都住在养和殿，此时火光冲天，叫喊声，惨叫声不断。 洛清自梦中被叫喊声惊醒，习惯性地转头看身侧，阿韵不在身边。 他披上外衣跑出去，被远处的火光吓了一跳，却见阿韵站在门口，看着越烧越旺的火光，脸上冷漠如冰，似乎早料到会有这样一场灾难，她看了片刻，应该是累了，毫无所谓的轻轻打了个哈欠，火光下娇态可人，却让人有种莫名的寒意，准备回屋时，才发现一脸错愕的洛清。 洛清披着单衣，整个人都在抖，这样严寒的冬夜，寒冷彻骨，他却并不是冷得发抖，而是隐忍的怒意。 “皇上，进屋去吧，外面冷。”阿韵却以为他是冷了，声音娇软，伸手来扶洛清。 洛清脸上是痛心之色，狠狠地拍开阿韵的手，抓起她的手腕指着那处火光道：“是你，是不是？你可知道这殿中有多少人命？” 阿韵神情不动，即使手腕被抓得生疼眉都没皱一下，看着洛清道：“别人的命和我有什么关系？我的眼中只有你而已。” 她一向是沉默寡言的，神情中总带着一丝心不在焉，这宫中越是阴气沉沉，她却越是懵懂漠然，关乎她的谣言纷纷，她不承认也不否认，这是她第一次……算是承认了吗？ “毒妇！”洛清极少这般动怒，也极少说这么重的言辞，一用力将阿韵推倒在地，颤抖的手指着她，道，“我会废了你，把你打入冷宫！” 结果，养和殿的美人被烧死了大半，勉强保住命的也被烧得面目全非，那夜风大，大火波及了旁边几个殿，伤亡惨重，每至半夜必有隐隐哭声，如鬼如魅，火烧之处成了肃杀之地，无人敢近。 宫中请来高僧超度，末了，前来参见洛清。 洛清正在看奏折，心不在焉，废皇后的昭文就在案上，他连看几遍，脑中却全是阿韵的样子。 她名唤阿韵，她喜穿白衣，她容姿倾城，她说她眼中只有他而已。 他想着这些，区区一个字却久久难以下笔。 他从未想过他与她之间的事，娶她是缘分，相伴是自然，此时要废她，竟然就犹豫起来，犹豫什么他说不清，难道如世人所说的一夜夫妻百日恩？想到曾经同床共枕的人就此一拍两散，心里竟然有一股痛意。 奇怪的痛意。 还在犹豫，高僧进来，向洛清行礼，抬首间看到洛清，微微一怔，却并未多言，临走时将手上佛珠赠予洛清，让他一定戴在手下，不要取下。那佛珠非木非石，散着温润暖光，洛清戴在手上，顿觉心中安定，再看案上诏书，想到大婚之夜，阿韵低头轻笑时的模样，心中一痛。 看着这张薄薄的草纸，上面细细密密地陈述着阿韵犯下的罪行和她当今恶劣名声，洛清终究，还是提笔写下了血红的敕字。“传朕旨意，废后。” 皇后被废，洛清顾及国丈颜面没有将阿韵打入冷宫，而是将她降为妃嫔搬出灈华宫。阿韵对此并不争吵申辩，只是领旨谢恩，淡然地搬了出去。 自此灈华宫空置。 宫中的人总是忘性大，昨日风光的皇后，次日像是从来没有过这个人，再无人提及，像是灈华宫里从来没有住过这个人，洛清偶尔散步经过那道紧闭的宫门，想到灈华宫内，高床暖枕之中，他曾拥一个名唤阿韵的女子入怀，便唏嘘不已，这世间好像有只他还记得，他不曾想过，这段看似淡得不能再淡的婚姻，待到回忆时，竟然是有些浓重的。 国不可无后，更何况洛清尚无子嗣，宫中大火后不过数月，各二品以上官员家中待嫁之女名册上呈，寥寥几人，洛清却都无心挑选 ，只看一女一身白衣与阿韵神似，便提笔钦点。 灈华宫住进了新主人，闺名兰芷，眉目间确实与阿韵有几分相似，尤其是淡漠神情让洛清能痴看很久，恩宠有加。 新婚宴尔，如胶似漆，却不知为何，看到兰芷，洛清便越发想到阿韵，虽然相像，却总嫌她神情不够阿韵冷艳，眼角没有阿韵媚，那种相似却又不似成了心里的一个结，渐渐化成一股他也不明白的情绪，想到时，让他辗转难眠，脑中全是阿韵伴随着他的琴声起舞的样子。 他莫名觉得慌乱，为何会这样？ 阿韵被废也有快半年吧，她住哪个宫，过得如何？洛清从未问过。 某日吃完晚膳，洛清看着院中树上结出的红果，状似无意地问起阿韵，身旁服侍的太监微微惊讶，道说阿韵一直被软禁在西华宫。 软禁？西华宫？ 西华宫洛清是知道的，其实就是冷宫，还是软禁？那这跟被打入冷宫有什么区别，虽然还保留着妃嫔的身份？ 他突然有些责怪自己的狠心，但想到那天养和殿的大火，心里又愠怒起来，没有再言。 然而之后的日子，他在宫中闲走时，会经过西华宫外的那条石道，宫墙颇高，看不到里面，他会停下来站一会儿，然后默默离开。 久而久之便成了习惯，洛清甚至希望他这么经过时，紧闭的宫门会打开，看到一身白衣的阿韵坐在院中。 就这么想见她吗？他自问？那为何想见她？他想不明白。 “收了软禁这条令吧。”最后，他叹息着下了这道令，却再也不往西华宫的方向去了。 时值初夏，御花园池中的莲花开得早，皇后邀洛清月下赏花，两人各自饮了几杯外国进贡的美酒，有些微醺，月光倒影在池中，莲花怒放，皇后站在池边，拉洛清细看美景，指着水面忽而散开，忽而又聚拢的月影道：“皇上快看， 有条鲤鱼在逐那月影，它定是以为那是真的月亮却不想只是镜花水月。” 洛清凑上去看，果然见一条鲤鱼在围着月影打转，觉得好奇又凑近细看，忽然脚底一滑，跌进池去。 太监们手忙脚乱地将洛清救起，皇后吓得不轻，抱住洛清嘤嘤哭泣，洛清轻拍着她的背安慰，抬眼却见不远处一道白色的身影，正是可以自由在宫中走动的阿韵，冷眼看着两人，转身走了。 隔了两日，皇后忽然掉进莲花池中，死了。 尸身被捞起时右手紧紧握着，打开，是一只黑玉戒指，洛清看到那只戒指时，脑中“嗡嗡”作响，那戒指正是阿韵经常佩戴的饰物。 又是阿韵！ 他从未这般愤怒，自己念着旧情，还她自由，想她可能已改过自新，却原来什么也未变，他的心软不过是再次葬送了一条性命而已。 他直接叫人将阿韵押来，阿韵神情依然淡漠，洛清抖着声音质问，她却还是那句话：别人性命与我何干，我眼中只有你而已。 洛清大怒，走上去抓住阿韵手腕，道：“阿韵，是你逼我杀你的。” 听他说“杀”字，阿韵神情疑惑，似乎不认识洛清般。 “杀我吗？可你是那么慈悲的一个人。” “就是因为慈悲，所以才杀你。”洛清只当她是仗他慈悲，才为所欲为，抬手就想打下去，迟疑了一下，停在半空看着阿韵懵懂的神情，怒火中烧，这般懵懂全是假象，“啪”的一声，他第一次打她。 阿韵被那一巴掌打蒙了，美丽的脸忽然露出惊讶的神情，呆立在那里。 “给我将她抓起来！”洛清吼着让周围侍卫一拥而上将她绑住。 洛清回过神，挣扎了一下，眼中妖光一闪，忽然力大无穷，将困住她的侍卫掀翻。 洛清更怒，亲手上前抓住阿韵，阿韵意欲挣扎，洛清手腕上的佛珠金光一闪，阿韵尖叫一声，软坐在地上，动弹不得。 侍卫们趁机上前将她制住，回身问洛清如何处理。 洛清看向阿韵，阿韵披头散发，脸色苍白，一双眼幽幽望着他，他眉一拧，道：“杀！”

阿韵那夜自宫中被秘密处死，洛清绝口不提，也无人敢问，只是下令把有关阿韵的东西统统烧掉，一件不剩，宫中于是各种流言，而国丈也因此一蹶不振，半年后告老还乡。 从此朝中几个辅佐大臣尽数离朝，大权全部回到洛清手中，那是一个新的开始，但同时也预示着消亡的开始。 二王爷的势力终于在几个辅臣离朝后蠢蠢欲动，没有子嗣，仁政误国，各种反对之声疯起，令洛清措手不及。 这偌大的皇宫似乎只剩下他一个人，没有阿韵，没有辅臣，他看不清身边的人哪个是忠，哪个是奸。 他偶尔会想到阿韵，想起她临死前幽怨的眼神，然后陷进去，整夜整夜做有关她的梦。 二王爷深夜来访劝洛清交出皇权，那嚣张的气势俨然他就是这皇宫的主人。 “你太软弱，处处要人庇护，想想你的处境，没有了辅臣，谁护你行使朝权，没有那悍后阿韵，谁护你周全？” “阿韵？与阿韵何干？” 二王爷只是笑，却不多言，大笑着扬长而去了。 又不过半年。 洛清缠绵病榻已有一个月，病入膏肓。 皇宫之中人情淡漠，二王爷此时已权倾朝野，洛清虽还是皇帝，但这一病，更无人问津。 洛清刚才从梦中醒来，醒来时外面有风吹进来，他睁开眼，宫门开着，外面是一片竹林，风一吹发出“沙沙”的声音，他忽然想起被皇兄困于华清山的日子，最近，他总是想起，或醒时独想，或午夜梦回。 那时有多悠闲，多快乐。 “阿韵。” 他无力地念了一声，也不知唤的是狐狸阿韵，还是皇后阿韵。 不远处有脚步声传来，不紧不慢。 洛清看过去，却是春风得意的二王爷，身后的随从托着一个食盒，打开，还有阵阵热气冒出来。 “这是我遍访神医为皇上专门调配的药，喝了能治百病，皇上试试。”二王爷自食盒中拿出一碗药递过来。 洛清惨淡一笑，有气无力：“皇兄够急的，已经天天在我的御膳中下药，眼看我活不了多久了，又何必多此一举，再亲自送药来？” 二王爷轻笑，将药收回来，放在案上，看了眼门外的翠竹，竟然不否认，道：“夜长梦多，我怕再出个阿韵这样厉害的人，护你周全，我便要想其他办法了。” 洛清人一颤：“阿韵？” “没错，阿韵，”二王爷站起来，“你恐怕到此时还不知你错杀了个多好的女人。” “错杀？” “大哥虽然命短，但江山在他手中固若金汤，传到你手中自有一干大臣辅佐，想要得之，谈何容易，世人都以为皇后阿韵善妒又恶毒，才逼得众老臣告老还乡，谁会想到那都是我的计策。”二王爷诉说过往，有些得意，却又马上拧起眉来，一脸恨意，“但这阿韵啊，不好对付，同样的药，我也让服侍你的太监下过，被阿韵杀了，养和殿中的秀女有我的内应，被阿韵烧死了，还有，还有你的新皇后，差点就将你推进莲花池溺死，她自己却先死了，阿韵，哼，比我还狠，却将你护得滴水不漏！” 二王爷说得咬牙切齿，洛清的手却不自觉地抓紧了床沿，关节泛白，原来如此，原来如此，他不知道，他一直不知道。 别人性命与我何干，我眼中只有你而已。 阿韵的话自脑中跃上来，洛清只觉得胸口疼痛，一口血喷了出来。 谁都清醒，谁都知道这世间狠毒，唯有他懵懂无知，说到底他根本不该来这红尘俗世当什么皇帝，他只配在那山林之中过闲云野鹤的生活。 只是白白辜负了阿韵。 阿韵，阿韵…… 从未想过他与她为何相遇？又为何成为夫妻？只当是缘分，她在自己心中地位如何？只认是命中注定。 为何当初误会她时对她一再容忍，为何知她被软禁时要傻傻地在冷宫前徘徊，无端的焦躁，心中连自己也不明白的痛意，此时竟然忽然清明如镜。 只是，太晚了。 洛清回头，看到案上那碗还在冒着丝丝热气的“药”，闭眼，道：“死后，送我回华清山。”

华清山。 雪狐蹲在高处的一块山石上，眼看着一队皇家的送葬队伍经过。 “他该死在那次林中的暗杀，你却救了他，之后还化了人形，成了他的皇后，护他周全，如今看看，他还是身死而回？你却因擅改人的生死遭了反噬，损了道行，何苦。”老和尚念了会儿经对蹲在山石上的雪狐道。 雪狐目送那送葬队走远，抬起雪白的爪子在老和尚手腕的那串佛珠上抓了抓。 老和尚收回手，道：“老衲前世受过你恩惠，这才将你自宫中的闸刀下救下，助你修成人形，而不是为了让你再死一次，要知，进了我的佛珠，你便只有魂魄，若反悔，想出来再修行已不可能，你确认要和他厮守吗？” 雪狐点头，忽然前爪离地，向老和尚作揖。 老和尚看了它半天，叹了口气。 “罢了，既然你意已决，”他将那一颗佛珠取下，递给雪狐，“里面锁着洛清的魂魄，我照你所说给他造了一个幻境，他仍在华清山，过他安稳的日子。” 雪狐看了一眼，感激得眼中泛泪。 老和尚却忍不住又叹了口气。 “要知，你是妖，在这佛珠中，你坚持不了多久便会魂飞魄散，而那洛清反倒能受佛珠滋养，可能得道成仙，这样你也愿意？” 雪狐再次点头。 “好吧。”和尚又是几声叹息。

收起了鱼竿，洛清提着鱼篓往回走。 今天又是满载而归。 刚才钓鱼时，他竟然睡着了，然后做了一个 很长的梦，梦中他成了皇帝。 听上去是美梦，但是，他皱了皱眉，比噩梦还可怕。 不过，幸亏只是梦而已，他还在钓鱼，还在华清山，没有人想杀他，没有辜负任何人。 世事安稳，天下太平。 看了眼在鱼篓里蹦跳的鱼，他轻笑了一下，夕阳照在他完美无比的脸上，如神祇一般。 晚霞变成了粉红色，洛清缓缓地走，偶尔看一眼晚霞，就想到了阿韵，她穿粉红色必是好看的。 回去的路上洛清遇见了同样钓鱼归来的邻村老人。 “钓得比我多啊，洛清，还是我教你钓的鱼，现在已经比我强了。”说着拍拍洛清的肩，笑呵呵地走了。 洛清的脸是极得意的，笑着对老人的背影说：“明天我还会比你钓得多。” 太阳西沉得快，他快步往家里去，自己也不知道为什么好想见到阿韵，明明是天天见的，却想得厉害。 回家的路就在眼前，洛清远远地看到他的妻子阿韵在家门口等她，今天她穿的是粉色的裙子，头上一朵同样粉红的花，衬得她娇艳无比。 “阿清，院中的南瓜成熟了，我将它摘了下来，煮了一锅南瓜饭。”阿韵迎了上来，冲洛清说。 洛清笑了笑，忽然扔掉手中的鱼篓快步走上去，将阿韵紧紧地搂住了。 “怎么了？”阿韵温顺地靠在他的肩上。洛清更用力地将她抱住，道：“没什么，就是好想你。

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友的作品，我代发，她叫白白Weiss，各位欢迎留言捧个场


End file.
